Automatic faucets that control the flow of water by sensing the presence of an object close to the faucet have been widely available in the market for many years. Similarly, automatic soap dispensers, hand dryers and other devices have been independently implemented in various ways. However, these devices act, and are otherwise controlled independently, in prior art systems.
Furthermore, there is a lack in the prior art of suitable full-room control systems that permits various devices and functions affecting the use of public washrooms to be controlled in a coordinated manner. This type of coordination may be beneficial for various purposes, including improved sanitary conditions, more efficient power consumption, and ease of use by users and janitorial staff alike. systems.
Finally, prior art devices tend to lack the ability to adjust parameters or functions in real-time, or to configure additional features as the tendency has been towards printed circuit board (PCB) control of a number of discrete components in public washrooms. Changes to the operating functions, and with particular respect to the control functions, require a change in the PCB, or a replacement of the particular component itself.
In view of one or more of these problems, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for controlling public washrooms and related devices.